<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shy Guy's World + Bowser Jr.'s Fury by SkyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786409">Shy Guy's World + Bowser Jr.'s Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites'>SkyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Luigi and the New Donk City Mysteries [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, New Donk City, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser's gone missing.</p><p>There's no one left to run Bowser's Castle, the famous casino in New Donk City, except Bowser Jr. It's up to him to step up to the plate and try to fill in his dad's shoes! But, geez, these shoes are so big and made of metal! Things might not go as well as he hopes.</p><p>Plus, get to live a day in the life of a seemingly ordinary Shy Guy! But this Guy has plans to go to a certain casino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Luigi and the New Donk City Mysteries [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shy Guy's World + Bowser Jr.'s Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in my Detective Luigi and New Donk City universe, but should still be completely readable and understandable to newcomers. </p><p>This story was also made as a little bonus tie-in for a future long fic that I'm working on, starring Luigi! This takes place during the events of that story which will be titled Hotel Wario. Want to know what happened to Bowser? Keep an eye out on this series!</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/VrH9voDa00o">This story was inspired by Bowser Jr.'s theme from Mario Party 9. </a> Give it a listen when the action starts! Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bowser Jr. deflated into his Clown Car. He didn’t feel like leaving it anymore. It wasn’t like he was scared or sad! It was just his Clown Car made him feel safe. His Papa made it for him after all! Considering his Papa wasn’t around to give him those big rough scaly hugs, well, this would have to do!</p><p>The metal reminded him of his Papa. It was tough and cool like he was! But it wasn’t hot like the sun, it wasn’t coarse and full of crevices that scratched against Bowser Jr.’s face. It was like his Papa’s Clown Car at least. There was comfort in that.</p><p>
  <em>“Remember, son. If one day I don’t come back for a while, you’re in charge, all right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Papa! But you’d tell me if you were leaving, wouldn’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, Junior, of course!” He coughed and a bit of flame slipped out of his maw. Bowser Jr. knew that meant his dad was lying. “Just, er, well… Someday, PROBABLY NEVER, something might… happen?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No one will EVER beat you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bowser laughed, that evil laugh filled with warmth and power, that laugh everyone in the whole wide world WISHED they could do. “Gahaha! That’s my boy! You’re right! But, erm, you know, some time I might just, er, lose track of time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you to get a new phone! Yours can’t even play most games!” Jr. huffed. His dad always struggled with the latest technology, probably why he didn’t use the Clown Car as much as Jr. did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bowser’s face hardened, a look he usually only gave to stupid plumbers in stupid colorful outfits. “Junior, I need you to listen to me. Phone or not, sometimes these things just happen to adults, all right? The world’s a scary place. Even scarier than me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No way! Nothing’s scarier than you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s true, son. But c’mon now, listen. Keep this in that thick shell of yours, all right? If I don’t show up for a while, you’re in charge of the Castle, got it? Everyone will listen to you just like you were ME.”</em>
</p><p>Bowser Jr. remembered nodding so confidently. Back then, he was so sure of himself, there wasn’t even a hint of fear in a single scale of his! But that was when his Papa was with him.</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know, it’s a lot to put on a little guy like you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is not! I can handle it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure you can, son,” Bowser laughed. “But, just in case you can’t, you find Kammy, all right? She’ll help you. She knows just what to do, she’s basically been running this casino for me anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Psh, that old lady?? I don’t need her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Don’t let her hear you say that.”</em>
</p><p>Bowser Jr. peeked out the top of his Clown Car. His room was a mess. No one had come to clean up after him like they usually did. He had knocked his blankets on the floor, he had smashed all his Mecha Koopas into bits, and there were still oil stains all over his workshop.</p><p>Someone was pounding on his door again. Bowser Jr. instinctively yelped and dove back into his Clown Car.</p><p>“Hey!!! Boss!!” It was a Hammer Bro. again. He was pounding on Bowser Jr.’s door, pounding so, so loudly!! Didn’t they have any sense?! “Boss, we still got trouble up in the casino, eh? We need orders!”</p><p>“D-Deal with it!” Bowser Jr. screeched, trying his best to sound as frightening as his dad. He just ended up sounding frightened.</p><p>“How, Boss? You want I should use my hammers? I know your old man don’t normally like me whackin’ people in public.”</p><p>Bowser Jr. couldn’t stand listening to this—this idiot! “Where’s Kammy?! Huh? Where’s Kammy?! Why don’t you ask her?!”</p><p>“Kammy ain’t around neither, Boss! Haven’t seen her since your dad went missin’!”</p><p>“MY PAPA ISN’T MISSING!” Bowser Jr. screamed at the door. He felt bits of wetness at his eyes, but he <em>wasn’t </em>crying! It was sweat because it was so hot in his room! Did they not even know how to use the air conditioner without Papa?!</p><p>They finally shut up but only for a few seconds before they were pounding at the door again. “Yea, well, your old man certainly ain’t here to tell us what to do!”</p><p>Bowser Jr. sniffed. He felt a disgusting—STUPID drip of snot leaking from his nostril and it <em>infuriated </em>him. He clutched the edge of his Clown Car so hard that his claws scratched up the metal. His fangs grinded together so tightly that he felt hot sparks bouncing around his mouth.</p><p>“FINE!” Bowser Jr. took hold of the Clown Car’s controls at his feet and smashed through that stupid door, blasting it to bits so it would never bother him again. “I’ll handle <em>everything</em> since you’re all too stupid to handle it yourselves!!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>A couple of days and one perspective change later…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Your name? John Guy. Your species? Shy Guy. Your mission? Win BIG at Bowser’s Castle, the coolest casino in all of New Donk City.</p><p>You’re <em>the </em>Guy. John Guy. You’re the best—most authentic Shy Guy to walk the streets. Your mask looks like any other Shy Guy’s, your red cloak looks just as red, too, but that’s only if you <em>weren’t </em>a Shy Guy.</p><p><em>Every</em> Shy Guy knows about you. You’ve got a swagger in your step that they all wish they had. You can walk in a straight line making your Shy Guy noises for <em>days</em>. Nobody has <em>ever</em> heard you speak. Your whole life has been nothing but nasally little, ‘Weh? Weo!’ sounds.</p><p>Shy Guys worship the ground you walk on. Shy Girls want to see under your mask, but you don’t let them. Maybe another Shy Guy tries to get close, tries to show his cute affection, but you don’t give in. You walk past him because you’re <em>John Guy. </em>The best damn Shy Guy to ever exist.</p><p>“It’s him! It’s really him! John Guy!” You hear as you walk in a straight line down the streets. Other Shy Guys are pointing at you, tugging at other Guy’s robes to get their attention, but you don’t even look their way. You’re peak Shy Guy. You’ve got tunnel vision. Also, it’s hard to see in these masks.</p><p>A few Shy Guys crowd you as you waddle towards your destination, towards the jazzy casino filled with neon lights. They circle around you; they study your movements so that they, too, may hope to have even an ounce of your glory.</p><p>“John Guy! John Guy! Is it true that you don’t say anything?!” a Shy Guy asks, walking in step with you.</p><p>You bellow out your reply, “Weh! Weow!”</p><p>The Shy Guy practically melts before you in happiness, but also makes sure not to get in your way, because you <em>will</em> walk into him and then turn around and walk in the opposite direction for however long it takes.</p><p>“SO cool!”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” a Koopa says, staring at you with confusion. Of course <em>they</em> didn’t get you. This was just a Guy thing. “Isn’t he just like any other Shy Guy?”</p><p>You hear a slap. You don’t look over because you’re still walking forward.</p><p>“You IDIOT! You utter BUFFOON,” a Shy Guy yells at his former friend. “That’s John Guy you’re insulting! He’s nothing like us! He’s <em>better</em> than us! We can only dream to be as good as him!”</p><p>“Ow, geez, dude, okay, but why did you have to hit me…?”</p><p>Maybe some other person might be interested in knowing that this Shy Guy and Koopa<em> were </em>lifelong friends up until this point—that their bonds will never be repaired, but you’re not that Guy. You’re John Guy. You don’t know anyone’s relationships. You don’t even know who your mother is. Maybe you’re a little sad about it, but no one will know how you truly feel. Especially not your mother. Huh.</p><p>A Shy Guy across the street screams in a loving tone, “John Guy? More like <em>Chad</em> Guy!”</p><p>Being the best is both a blessing and a curse. The reference goes over your head, thankfully, because if it hit your head too hard, you were legally obligated to explode into confetti.</p><p>You stroll up to Bowser’s Castle. You vaguely note the grey bricks, the dark storm clouds, and the neon sign of Bowser’s face. The Hammer Bros. are playing some kind of toe-tapping jazzy tune (You don’t tap your feet to it) and the Piranha Plants are bobbing their heads, saliva dribbling from their fangs to the beat.</p><p>You walk straight past the dangerous Piranha Plants. The Hammer Bros. stop playing their music and scream, “Buddy! Hey, guy! Watch out! These guy’s’ll gobble you up!” You ignore them and the screams of terror as you get closer and closer to the drooling maws, grinning with hunger.</p><p>The Piranha Plants don’t even sense your presence. The Hammer Bros. stare at you openmouthed and say to each other, “What the heck? Why aren’t they eating him?! These Plants would eat a Stone Chomp if it rolled by them!” The rest of the crowd look at you in awe; Toads, Doogans, Spikes, none of them can believe what they’re seeing except the Shy Guys who are hooting and hollering at you.</p><p>You, personally, would never need to explain it. It’s so obvious why the Piranha Plants don’t eat you. You’re one of them. They’re not Shy Guys, heavens no! But, like you, they are Enemies. They are Bad Guys. Not many understand what this means anymore. So many people lost the practice, lost their way. There was a time before when Wigglers, Goombas, Koopas, Guys, etc. all walked together in a straight line, no discernible consciousness, no personality to be seen.</p><p>But at some point, it all changed, and everyone forgot what it meant to be what their true selves. Except a few like Piranha Plants and maybe a few Chain Chomps, but even they were straying further and farther from what they used to be.</p><p>Truth be told, as you waddle underneath the Plant’s hungry maws, as you suck their humid breath through your mouth hole, you begin to feel a pang of unworthiness. A True Shy Guy would never even think these thoughts, would never even be aware that he was trying to be a Shy Guy. How scandalous!</p><p>You push those thoughts away and return to your original goal. Strike rich at Bowser’s casino. Prove to yourself, prove to everyone, that you are peak Guy. Maybe a True Guy wouldn’t have plans as grand as this, but you could never be a True Guy. You could only try your best, and frankly, your best was pretty darn good.</p><p>You open the doors with your face and walk confidently into them. Nobody tries to stop you; they just saw you walk through those Piranha Plants after all. A few Shy Guys appear at your side again. They form a tiny Guy staircase for you to waddle up and then block your walking path on both sides, so you’re forced to stand still atop them.</p><p>The sounds of explosive jazz enter your mask, (presumably ears? You don’t know if you have them.) along with the pleasant tinkling of coins pouring out onto would-be winners. There’s a low, almost relaxing murmur as patrons order their drinks (you don’t need to drink) and idly gossip with each other.</p><p>For a mere moment in your stationary state, you almost begin to wonder why you’re standing tall like this, but thankfully, that thought never enters your head. Soon you are greeted by a tiny Bowser in a funny looking Clown Car that putters up above you with a spinning propeller. He’s wearing a brilliant white tuxedo and top hat to match, one that you’ve seen his father wear on posters.</p><p>“Whoa! You look important!” the small Bowser says to you. You don’t nod, but you’re aware how valuable you are to the Shy Guy economy. “Hello and welcome to my Papa’s casino, Bowser’s Castle!”</p><p>He dives into his car and throws out some colorful confetti. You don’t react since you’re still in your stationary state.</p><p>“Weh? Weo,” is all you say.</p><p>The small Bowser looks confused, a tiny claw at his tiny maw. “Um… do you not talk? Oh, maybe it’s because I didn’t introduce myself!” He quickly puts one foot onto the rim of his vehicle and tips his hat in a graceful pose. “I’m Bowser Jr.! I’m the big bad boss while my Papa’s away!”</p><p>“This is John Guy!” one of the Shy Guys under your feet says. “He’s the <em>best</em> Shy Guy in the whole world!”</p><p>Bowser Jr. didn’t know how to react to this situation. “Um… oh, like, um, General Guy? I’ve heard of him.”</p><p>“No!!!” another Shy Guy screamed. “He’s <em>nothing</em> like General Guy! We love him too, don’t get us wrong, but he’s just not a Guy’s Guy like John here.”</p><p>These Shy Guys… if you could feel emotions, you’d be feeling pride right about now.</p><p>“Okay, well, er, you still seem very important,” Bowser Jr. said slowly. “And I think Papa always made sure to hang around important people and talk to them cuz they’re rich. You’re rich, right?”</p><p>You don’t answer, but your fellow Guys do. “Unimaginably rich! We practically shower this Guy in coins every day!” That’s true. You probably were already a millionaire, but you never counted how many coins were in your robes.</p><p>Bowser Jr.’s eyes light up and he putters over to you, hovering just above your head. He’s trying to be intimidating. He’s failing at it, but he’s a Boss, so you respect the attempt. “Oh, oh! We really want you to be here then!”</p><p>You stare at him. Again, your walkway is still blocked. You have nowhere else to go.</p><p>“Um, how about I show you to some of our attractions?” Bowser Jr. offered. He shook his head and muttered, “…say it like Papa would…” before letting out a tiny, “Gahaha!” It was high-pitched and all wrong, but not everyone can be as perfect as you.</p><p>“Come on, pal! I’ll take you to my favorites!” He puts his tiny arm around your shoulder, but you don’t recognize his hitbox as a damaging connecting to yours. “I really like the slot machines! They’re really bright and loud and <em>fun!</em>” When you don’t respond, he continues to talk to himself. “Kammy and Papa always seem to want people to play the big tables, but I don’t really understand them…”</p><p>Your Guys stop blocking you and turn you towards the direction that Bowser Jr. is leading you down. A few of them salute you as you bravely waddle to your next destination and some weep at your beauty. They wave goodbye and leave you to your journey.</p><p>You respect the simplistic approach to gambling that Bowser Jr. is showing you. Simplicity is one of the most important aspects of your life! If it isn’t extremely intuitive and understandable at just a glance, you want <em>no</em> part in it!</p><p>“So!” Bowser Jr. starts, a happy tinge in his voice. “My Papa always likes to tell people about this. If you look up, you’ll see the Kink… the Kink… erm… I forget what they’re called originally, but they’re just Chain-Chomps that hold the chandeliers up! They’re really cool and make the casino look totally awesome!”</p><p>You don’t look up. You’ve never looked up in your life and you’re not going to start now. Bowser Jr. doesn’t seem to mind how silent you are. He’s taken quite a liking to you, but that’s only natural.</p><p>“I think Papa used to do something to keep them happy, but I don’t remember. He really likes Chain-Chomps and re-ha-bill-o-tates them! I think that means he makes them better. I make sure to fly up and pet them every so often. You could pet them if you want, too!”</p><p>You reply, “Weh! Weo,” and keep walking.                                  </p><p>“Hm. Okay. That’s probably a no. But as long as you’re spending a lot of coins here, you just tell me if you need anything!” Bowser Jr. grins. A Paratroopa in a fancy waiter suit attempts to whizz past, balancing a silver platter of drinks in his hand. Bowser Jr. stops him and says, “Hey! Gimme a juice!”</p><p>“Sure thing, Boss!” the Paratroopa says. He obediently reaches into his suit and tosses Bowser Jr. a juice box with a big Yoshi Fruit logo on it.</p><p>Bowser Jr. looks incredibly smug as he sips his from his straw. “I’m the Boss now. In case you didn’t hear before.” He slurps the box, crinkling it, and then turns it into a pile of ash with a bit of classic fire breath.</p><p>You respect it. Fire breath is nostalgic. Everyone used to have it back in the day. You don’t know what day or who everyone is, but it’s nostalgic and it’s the only thing that matters.</p><p>You find your way to the big red slot machines tinged with gold along the edges. It reads ‘BONUS CHANCE’ in big bright letters, just like you remember it! Pictures of turnips, stars, cherries, and Snifits roll by.</p><p>Snifits! Now those were good people. Cousins to Shy Guys, they also hold you in extremely high regard. Of course, being the amazing Guy you are, you know better than to get Snifits on your slots.</p><p>You stop at your destination, but it is only to interact with the BONUS CHANCE slots, so this is acceptable behavior.</p><p>“I make all the minions carry around my favorite juice now!” Bowser Jr. goes on as you pull the lever. “It’s Yoshi Fruit juice, straight from Dinosaur Land! It tastes even better knowing those stupid Yoshis are probably losing out on their favorite fruit! Hahaha!”</p><p>You slot in a coin, completely and literally expressionless. Yoshis are quite the menace to you, so you (almost) feel a sense of pride in the little Bowser. Hm. Could it be that maybe not all new things are bad…? You quickly pull the lever of your slot machine and push away such blasphemous thoughts.</p><p>Cherry! Cherry! Snifit.</p><p>A monotone jingle plays.</p><p>“Oh!” Bowser Jr. giggles. “That’s too bad! You should really keep trying. You’ll definitely win! Heeheehee!”</p><p>Even to someone as simply as unthinking as you, you know Bowser Jr. is just trying to get you to waste all your coins on this machine. You have F number of coins left (that’s a lot of coins), so you’re not worried. You know the trick to this old machine; it just takes some time.</p><p>For a while you simply spin the BONUS CHANCE slot machines, listening to the monotone jingle of loss playing on repeat. You’re not quite sure how long it goes on for, you were never one to check the timer of a level (being a Shy Guy after all).</p><p>Bowser Jr. chats with you the whole time. You don’t really listen to what he says, but he seems happy to have someone to talk to. He talks about his Papa, Bowser, a lot, and occasionally complains about pesky plumbers even though you haven’t seen any for a long time. He also tells you how hard it is running this place, but he’s getting the hang of it!</p><p>“Yeah, I have the Koopalings under my control!” Bowser Jr. says proudly. “I think they used to be called the Koopa Kids too, but they got way too old to be called that anymore. I can’t even imagine!”</p><p>You always respected the Koopalings. They were around before you were even born! Even today they remain basically unchanged. If you had the ability to admit anything, you might admit that you looked up to them.</p><p>“You’d think they’d be more helpful,” Bowser Jr. grumbles. “But they’re not! They’re <em>really</em> stupid! I tried to make them guard one of our treasure vaults and they just held onto the key and stood <em>in front</em> of it! With the key on them! If anyone beat them up, they’d just take the key and walk right in!”</p><p>You nearly nod. That’s the Koopalings you know and love. Simple. Classic. This new Bowser was too young to understand their potential.</p><p>But you need to focus. You’re starting to remember, starting to get a feel for the BONUS CHANCE slots again. The icons flicker across your screen way too fast for any guy to possibly follow, but you’re not any guy. You’re John Guy.</p><p>Cherry! Now just time it… Cherry! Wait for a moment… Cherry! The jingle that follows is upbeat and you’re showered in a reasonable amount of gold coins. Back in your day it was 5UPs, but this would do.</p><p>“Wow!” Bowser Jr. claps outwardly, but you hear the worry in his voice. “See? I knew you could win! Keep playing!”</p><p>You intend to. Another monotone jingle plays as you’re hit with yet another loss, but that’s okay. The cherries are showing up more and more often now. You’re starting to feel the rhythm in your little nubby arms as you press the button just at the right time. You pull the lever once more to start the sequence again. You’ll be here for a while.</p><p>Suddenly an explosion rocks the entire casino. Chandeliers jingle and some fall out of the Chain Chomps’ mouths, creating another series of screams and shockwaves. It doesn’t get to you at all. Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, baby. Unfortunately, it seems to have very much bothered the tiny Bowser. </p><p>“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” he yelps, just barely dodging a falling chandelier. “Uh! Uh, um! D-don’t worry about that!” You aren’t. “Why are the Chain Chomps letting go? They never let go for Papa!”</p><p>A suave-looking Koopa carrying a dangerous looking wand comes fluttering in behind Bowser Jr. You recognize him as Ludwig the Koopaling. You’re starstruck, really, but also feeling your BIG CHANCE right now so you don’t even look his way.</p><p>“Boss, we got some problems,” Ludwig says, his fang giving him an air of smugness even in tense positions like this.</p><p>“What was that??” Bowser Jr. asks, trying to hide the trembles in his voice. “Are the Koopa Bros. back to cause more trouble?”</p><p>“Not this time, Boss,” Ludwig says with a snicker. While it really didn’t seem like the right time to snicker, Ludwig was pretty similar to you. He had his way of doing things regardless of the situation. “King Bob-omb is over at the blackjack tables.”</p><p>A gentlemanly yell explodes your way. <strong>“I’m the big Bob-omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over!”</strong> Oh, that’s his famous line! Classic.</p><p>Bowser Jr. asks hopefully, “Is he mad because he’s losing so much?”</p><p>Ludwig shakes his head but is unable to shake his grin away. “I wish. He’s been cleaning us out. He’s incredibly angry that you never greeted him personally, says it's dishonorable, disrespectful, distasteful, and he hates our dishes. He’s been dishing out disses to our dishes for quite some time and all the chefs are distrustful of each other. Things are getting pretty desperate and a few folks are giving into despair over the whole disastrous dispute.”</p><p>Bowser Jr. gulps. He looks as lost as a plumber in a ghost house. “Um! Okay! He’s causing trouble, then! We need to throw him out! So… go do that!”</p><p>“Would love to do that, Boss.” Ludwig shakes his head again. “But anyone or anything that gets near the front of him gets tossed instead.” His statement is followed by a blackjack table that lands right next to you and bounces off into the distance. “This guy is <em>really</em> good at tossing people.”</p><p>Bowser Jr. grabs his face as another chandelier crashes in the distance. A Chain-Chomp hops by, barking and biting. You just got another Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, though! Nice. </p><p>“So, we, uh, we need more brawn!” Bowser Jr. squeaks. “Send in Boom Boom! Quick!”</p><p>As if on cue, an enormous turtle lands right next to you. His red shell and big noodle arms are instantly recognizable. Wow! Boom Boom! Another one of your heroes! If only you weren’t so busy making bank!</p><p>“Zoom… boom…” Boom Boom booms, clearly unable to out boom the king of kabooms. He falls flat on his chin, tongue spilling out like a red carpet.</p><p>Bowser Jr. shrieks and then tries to pretend he didn’t just do that. “Uh! Uh! S-someone with agility! Pom-Pom!”</p><p>A cloud of pink smoke appears next to you and Bowser Jr. It’s glittery, it smells like lavender, and it’s very much the <em>girl</em> version of Boom Boom. Pom Pom’s form appears, and she’s already knocked out and on her back. “Vum voom…”</p><p>Sweat is <em>showering</em> down Bowser Jr.’s head. Tears are in his eyes. His Clown Car’s big clown lips are parted in party panic mode. “Why are you all having so much trouble with this?! H-how do you beat King Bob-omb!? I was never around way back then!”</p><p>Ludwig shrugs. “Oh, that’s easy. You just grab him from the back and toss him a few feet in the air.”</p><p>A vein pops out of the Clown Car. “Why don’t you do that then!?”</p><p>Ludwig grins. “You didn’t ask, Boss.” Huh, maybe he really was enjoying this.</p><p>“GO DO IT RIGHT NOW! GO GO GO!” Bowser Jr. screams at the top of his lungs. Ludwig snickers and hops towards the epicenter of the earthquakes.</p><p>Geez. Things are looking pretty hectic around you, but it’s important that it’s all <em>around </em>you and not <em>on</em> you. The only thing on you right now is a <em>huge</em> pile of coins. You stand on it like it’s a small hill of gold. It makes reaching for the lever even easier.</p><p>“Heh heh,” Bowser Jr. laughs sheepishly. The explosions finally stop. You hear a <em>HURGH! </em>in the distance, signaling the defeat of old King Bob-omb. He’s a classic too, sure, but he’s not <em>that</em> classic. Not as classic as you. “Sorry about all that. Things should be calming down now.”</p><p>You don’t need an apology. You’re not worried in the slightest. You have enough coins to afford hundreds of fatal accidents. Kind of says something about the economy and capitalism doesn’t it? But you don’t know anything about that. You’re just a Shy Guy.</p><p>“Hey, uh,” Bowser Jr. starts, his voice starting to shake again. “Where did you get all those coins from…?”</p><p>Before you could answer, (You would have said Weh! Weo!) the sound of screams rolls over the casino again like a Rhomp. (That’s a Thwomp that rolls around.) To your surprise, Bowser Jr. doesn’t cower this time. Instead a hot flame squeezes out between his fangs.</p><p>A bright flash of circles, triangles, and squares flare up beside you. A Magikoopa teleports in its place, panting and wide-eyed behind his glasses. “Terrible news, Boss!”</p><p>“What?! What is it, now?!” Bowser Jr. yells, each word belching with fire. “Is King Bob-omb not dealt with?”</p><p>“No,” the Magikoopa gulps. “It’s worse. So much worse. It’s-- <em>AAAAAAIEEEEeee!</em>” His screams become muffled and distant, swallowed whole by a hungry void. </p><p>“Yoshis!?” Bowser Jr. cries. </p><p><em>Bbbruung-HA!</em> A Yoshi casually smashes the slot machine next to yours before throwing its arms into the air and declaring, “Yoshi-Yoshi!” You never did take that class on Yoshi language.</p><p>“Why are they here?!” Bowser Jr. whines as another Yoshi hops on his head and leaps into chaos. A long Yoshi tongue attempts to eat him whole, but Bowser Jr. has the gift of being a Boss. The tongue merely slaps him in the face with saliva which makes him gag. You’re lucky they don’t decide to eat you for some reason, but you’ve been lucky for a while now.</p><p>Amid the terrified screams and the giggling laughter of Yoshis, a Paratroopa flutters up to Bowser’s side. His suit is torn, and he looks like a turtle that’s seen his friends get devoured whole. “Boss! It’s the juice boxes, Boss!”</p><p>“H-huh!?”</p><p>The Paratroopa has lost any and all sense of decorum. He grabs Bowser Jr. by the shoulders and shakes him. “The juice boxes, Boss! They’re made from Yoshi fruit! Each one of us carries it on our person now! The Yoshis can’t resist! Please, Boss! Help me--AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHH!”</p><p>And right before his eyes, Bowser Jr. witnesses the Paratroopa disappear into a cheery Yoshi’s mouth who then proceeds to chase its tail around like it didn’t just commit several war crimes and give a child PTSD.</p><p>You’ve seen this plenty of times in your life, so it doesn’t really bother you anymore. You’ve been eaten by a fair share of Yoshis anyway. It’s terrifying the first time, but once you realize you just hatch from an egg a little while later—it's only a nightmare that will haunt a <em>few</em> of your nights.</p><p>“No, no, no, no!!” Bowser Jr. squeals as yet another Yoshi leaps off his head, completely lost in a rush of sugar. He flutters up to the top of the casino and screams as loud as he can. “EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! Throw any juice boxes you have on you out into the alleyway! RIGHT NOW!”</p><p>You would wonder how this all plays out, but you’re too busy winning. Cherry, cherry, cherry again! Hoo, this is a lot of coins! You don’t even know what you’re going to do with them, but sometimes it just feels good to collect a lot of coins, doesn’t it?</p><p>After a bit of potential panic and manic mayhem, you hear Bowser Jr. panting heavily above you. His Clown Car punches off two hyperactive Yoshis that are trying to climb up and eat his face. They simply giggle and let out a screeching <em>whooooooooaaAAaaAaAaaa! </em>and dash away. You notice that there’s a distinct lack of Yoshi feet pitter patter, but there’s also a distinct lack of pitter patter in general. A few dozen fires crackle around you and some Chain Chomps are still barking in the distance, but man, you just won another jackpot!</p><p>“Okay… okay…” Bowser Jr. huffs, his Clown Car drooping low to the floor and panting in sync with him. “That’s all the Yoshis… We should be okay… I made sure to protect you, Mr. Guy. You’re okay, right?”</p><p>You reply with a happy, “Weh! Weow!” You’re feeling great considering you have enough coins to buy a mansion, a hotel, a castle, and an island if you wanted.</p><p>“Good, that’s… that’s good!” Bowser Jr. huffs, his child-like innocence almost returning. Almost. “You’re the only customer left, Mr. Guy.” Mr. Guy was your father’s name. Probably. “You’re the only one who could stay calm, you’re the only one who listens to me! I feel like maybe we could, um, be friends?” He moves in nearer to you but is nearly blinded by the amount of coins that have amassed behind you. “Wait, where did you…?”</p><p>A green pipe appears besides you and Bowser Jr. At first, a scaly pink butt shows itself accidently, complete with kicking legs and high heels, but then it quickly climbs back in. Wendy Koopa hops out of the pipe the right way this time, hoop earrings and hoop jewelry hoping to get some attention with each hop.</p><p>“Bad news, Boss,” Wendy says curtly. </p><p>Bowser Jr. clutches at the small tuft of red hair at his head. Hit fancy hat was eaten by a Yoshi and his white suit was ripped and covered in black soot and stains. “What NOW?!” His Clown Car looks like it’s about to have a panic attack.</p><p>“We’re bleeding money.” Wendy slaps at a piece of paper in her pink claws. “Like, I’m talking tons of coins.”</p><p>“What?!” Bowser Jr. attempts to look behind Wendy, to look at you and your coin pile, but she moves in front of him, keeping all attention on her.</p><p>“Besides the huge losses at the blackjack table from King Bob-omb, we’re also losing coins faster than we’ve ever lost them before due to one of the slot machines.”</p><p><em>Cherry, Cherry, Cherry!</em> Woo! Another happy jingle plays as you’re showered in shiny jingling coins!</p><p>“A-and which machine might that be?!” Bowser Jr. asks, trying to see past Wendy and over at you who just won another jackpot.</p><p>“The one right behind me,” Wendy says, motioning with a jingle. She finally steps aside to reveal you and your pile of coins that has quite literally stacked up to the ceiling. You’re surprised Bowser Jr. didn’t notice sooner.</p><p>Bowser Jr.’s maw hit the metal of his Clown Car, and his Clown Car’s jaw hits the floor. “Well, what are you standing around here for!? Do something about it!”</p><p>Wendy glares at Bowser Jr. and turns away in a huff. “I’m on break.” </p><p>“Are you JOKING right now?!”</p><p>
  <em>Cherry, cherry, cherry! Win win win!!!</em>
</p><p>“Honestly,” Wendy started, waving the paper in front of Jr.’s face. “You should be happy I even came to you in the first place with this report while it’s still my break.”</p><p>This time there was no denying it. Tears were streaming down Bowser Jr.’s cheeks, but he wasn’t crying. “<strong>I would have figured it out sooner if you got out of my way!!!</strong>”</p><p>
  <em>CherrycherrycherrycherryCHERRY, BABY!!!</em>
</p><p>Wendy shrugged. “Not my problem. I’m on break.” A green pipe appears at her side again and she hops in head first, pink heels kicking as she vanishes along with the pipe.</p><p>Now at this point, Bowser Jr. is shaking. The Clown Car’s propellers are spinning like a saw blade. He’s breathing in so hard that he’s sucking in his own fire breath. His tears are turning into steam before they can even hit the floor. He putters up to you. Veins are pulsing on his Clown Car; it’s glaring you down harder than a Thwomp that just ate a 100-pound poundcake.</p><p>“You…” Bowser Jr. breathes out, his voice scratchy. He can’t control his volume. It’s too high, it’s too low, he doesn’t know. “You need to stop playing.”</p><p><em>Cherry, cherry, cherry!</em> Yes! Another win! You’re winning so much! You’ve been winning since you were born! You can’t stop winning!</p><p>Bowser Jr. gets closer. Flames lick your mask, threaten to engulf you.</p><p>
  <em>Cherry! Cherry! Cherry!!!</em>
</p><p>“You’re… you’re cheating,” Bowser Jr. stutters. A mechanism opens at the Clown Car’s scowling face. Gears are grinding, blades are whirring, and steam is hissing. “You’re CHEATING!”</p><p>
  <em>CHERRYCHERRYCHERRY!</em>
</p><p>“Weh! Weo!” you say, explaining to him that you’re not actually cheating. You just know the way these roulettes are programmed and it’s not actually random but a pattern you see and—</p><p>“STOP. CHEATING. NOW!!!!!!” Bowser Jr. <em>screams</em>. And this is not the cool kind of Final Boss scream, this is a scream from a child who has been given everything his whole life and is now losing it.</p><p>
  <em>Cherry.</em>
</p><p>“I SAID. STOP!” Bowser Jr. screams so much that you can hear the little whimper in his throat, you can hear how it hurts to keep screaming.</p><p>
  <em>Cherry.</em>
</p><p>“I thought you were my friend!” Bowser Jr. clutches at the rim of his Clown Car so hard that the metal snaps in his claws. The Clown Car falls to the ground, propellers slicing up the last bit of good carpet left in the entire casino. “If you’re my friend, you’ll stop! You’ll stop cheating! Right now!!!”</p><p>You can’t stop. How can you? You’re John Guy. Asking John Guy to stop was like asking John Guy to stop walking in a straight line.</p><p>“DON’T!” Bowser Jr. cries. Two drills have appeared on either side of you, their pointed edges threatening to impale you and turn you and your robes into nothing but shreds of red.</p><p>You see the patterns scrolling through your mask. You hit the button with your beautiful nubby arm. The final roulette stops.</p><p>
  <em>Cherry.</em>
</p><p>“<strong>GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!</strong>” Bowser Jr. lets out an ear-piercing screech that shatters wine glasses. The drills around you spin in a rage and dive towards you. </p><p>Uh oh. This seems like a good time to cash out.</p><p>Just as Bowser Jr.’s drills are about to turn you into Shy Guy salad, you decide to collect all your coins at once. Remember that hill of gold you were standing on before? Yeah, well, now that you were done interacting with the slot machine, you could now pick up your winnings.</p><p>All the coins absorb into your body in an instant as they’re meant to do. You hear thousands, maybe millions of pleasant tinkles and jingles as the coins seem to evaporate into your body.</p><p>Bowser Jr.’s drills whirr over your head and smash into each other. They become disfigured and the metal limbs holding them up snap under the pressure of Bowser Jr.’s fury. </p><p>You only have a split second until the kid figures out what just happened. Luckily, you’ve already begun your walk cycle right towards the exit.</p><p>“What?! WHAT!?” Bowser Jr. screams, black smoke billowing out of his throat and out of his Clown Car which was reeling with swirly eyes to indicate its pain. “How did you…? You’re cheating, AGAIN?!”</p><p>It’s not cheating! You just know all the rules better than everyone else.</p><p>“No, no, NO, NO! NO! <strong>NO!</strong>” Bowser Jr. forces his Clown Car into the air despite the way the metal groans beneath him, despite the fact he could barely control its trajectory anymore. “You won’t get away with this! You can’t treat me like this!”</p><p>You hear explosions just barely missing you as you walk casually through the ruins of the casino. Cannonballs, Bullet Bills, toy Bob-ombs, and Mecha Koopas are flying in every direction around you while Bowser Jr. screams his head off. He can’t get a grip of the controls, get a grip on himself.</p><p>You could say he’s tilted, considering his Clown Car’s weight distribution was off balance and he was just barely able to stay stable in the air.</p><p>“Why can’t I hit you!?” he shrieks. “You’re cheating! You’re still cheating! You’re making me miss you somehow!”</p><p>For once, you weren’t doing anything. Poor kid was doing it to himself.</p><p>“Agh! I hate you! I hate you IhateyouIHATEYOU!” He chooses to forgo the power of flight. He slams into the ground, steel and concrete rippling like jelly under the impact. His Clown Car’s expression is screaming with rage as wheels pop out at its side. An engine explodes at its back, more toxic black smoke fuming out from it.</p><p>You hear him zooming up behind you, you know he’s going about as fast as a child throwing a tantrum could be multiplied by the fact that this child was also a monstrous turtle. You still waddle down in a straight line, never changing speed, never changing anything.</p><p>“You won’t trick me anymore!! I know what you’re doing!!” Bowser Jr. tears the steering wheel off his car as he turns it so hard, predicting a sudden zig zag pattern like a hero might do to try and dodge.</p><p>Unfortunately, it's important to remember here, you’re not a hero. You’re John Guy.  You’re a little tired of having to repeat yourself, but that’s part of the curse of being you.</p><p>Bowser Jr. zigs and zags when he should have done no zigging or zagging and careens past you like a green and white meteor. He slams into a pile of debris and topples over, spilling out of his (now useless) Clown Car.</p><p>You walk into the broken Clown Car and its angle just so happens to turn you right into the direction of the exit. These things always seem to happen for you. You push the doors open with your face and leave.</p><p>“You can’t! You can’t do this to me!” Bowser Jr. screams behind you, muffled by the swinging doors. “I can’t be a failure! I can’t! My Papa, he’s—<em>hic!—</em>he’s depending on me! He believed in me! If I can’t<em>—sniffle</em>—if I can’t even stop a worthless Shy Guy, then that means he was wrong! That means, that means!!! Maybe he’s not as tough and scary as I thought! Maybe he’s not coming back! So you can’t! <strong><em>You can’t leave!!</em></strong>”</p><p>Sheesh. You might actually be feeling a little bad right now, but as far as anyone knows, you're an expressionless Shy Guy and your mask shows nothing. You’re already walking past the empty entranceway where saxophones and red velvet ropes are strewn all over the streets. Only a few Yoshis were left, running around like they had taken damage and lost their riders.</p><p>“Don’t leave me all alone! Not again! Where’s my Papa?!!! PAPA!!!”</p><p>You gulp. It’s the first mistake you’ve ever made in years as your life as a perfect Shy Guy. You feel a heavy burden on your shoulders. Guilt? Maybe <em>you</em> were never good enough in the first place? Maybe <em>you’re </em>the reason he’s feeling guilty!</p><p>You! Yeah! You!<br/><br/>You’ve been really holding John Guy back, you know? You could never fill his shoes! You gotta go! You’ve had a taste of his glory; you were lucky enough! Time for you to take the nearest warp pipe out of here and make like fireball and BOUNCE!</p><p>John Guy waddles into the city, his robes jingling with an indescribable amount of coins. The city stops and stares at him, but he doesn’t stare back. Before anyone knows it, he’s just another mask in the crowd.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chief Toadstool, also nicknamed as ‘Princess Peach’ to some, stared at the mess before her. Running N.D.P.D. (New Donk Police Department) already left her feeling constantly pressured, constantly overwhelmed. Now as she looked over the ruined state of Bowser’s Castle, she felt she had taken on a new perspective, a new tense feeling she didn’t expect.</p><p>This should have been what she wanted, right?</p><p>Toads surveyed the area, writing down notes and generally panicking about the scary situation they were in, but didn’t help much. Thankfully, due to a certain Goomba captain and a man in green, Chief Toadstool had been hiring more than just Toads to the department.</p><p>Officer Spike wrangled the few Chain Chomps that were still yapping and running through the casino, keeping their chain leashes tight in his mouth. A Blooper officer doused the remaining fires with excess ink from her sacs. Officer Skipsqueak hopped and skipped over the debris, finding scared survivors and soothing them with her adorable face and soft fur.</p><p>It was finally something Chief Toadstool could nearly feel proud of. Nearly. There was still a long way to go, and she still had a red weight in her chest that may never leave, but she was trying her best. The old Toadstool probably would have left Bowser’s Castle to fend for itself or maybe just sent someone else to handle it, but she realized now how terrible that would have been.</p><p>She sighed and took a seat next to a broken-down Clown Car at the entrance. The X’s in its eyes signified it could no longer function in, but it still appeared to have a little driver huddled inside.</p><p>“Go AWAY!” a small voice shrieked, barely able to hide the choke in his throat. “Papa said you pigs can’t be here! Go AWAY!”</p><p>“I’m not leaving,” Toadstool said. She had been sitting next to the Clown Car for quite some time. None of the other officers, Toad or not, wanted to help Bowser Jr. They were angry for what his father did or scared of what his father might do.</p><p>“Nobody <em>ever</em> listens to me!” Bowser Jr. wailed, his sobs echoing from the Clown Car. Toadstool looked in once more, seeing nothing but a spiky shell at her face. “Everything is ruined! Everything! It’s all my fault!”</p><p>Toadstool looked up at the ceilings. Her Paratroopa officer was putting the freshly fed Chain Chomps back up. He offered it a nice junk of scrap metal to bite onto and it happily hung in peace.</p><p>She disliked just how much she could relate to Bowser Jr. The world—or at least <em>he thought</em>—the world was on his shoulders. As far as he could tell, no one respected him and this chaos, this terrible series of events, it was his fault.</p><p>But the difference was that he was a child. She was an adult. She did have the city on her shoulders. She couldn’t blame Bowser Jr. for what his father did.</p><p>“Everything isn’t ruined,” Toadstool said at last.</p><p>“Yes it is!! Are you dumb?? Look at what happened!”</p><p>“These are just things. Things can be fixed. You have to believe that. You have to believe that things can be better.”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> dumb!” Bowser Jr. cried, not even attempting to hide his sniffles anymore. “How can things ever get better, huh?! My…” A silent sob choked his throat. “My Papa! My Papa is gone!”</p><p>Chief Toadstool scratched her cheek. She knew this is what it would come to. Parenting problems. Toadstool knew better than anyone that Kammy Koopa wasn’t around to keep anyone informed either, so Bowser Jr. must have been completely in the dark.</p><p>She always resented the fact that at one point, years ago, Bowser Jr. had called her ‘Mama.’ Because she was a woman, she had to be maternal? Because she was a woman, she had to be a mother to a child she had nothing to do with?</p><p>But here was a child, miserable and lost, without anyone in the whole world. She would not offer herself as a mother to Bowser Jr. but as an adult. She would not hold herself back just for what others might see, just so that others might not think she’s being motherly. That would be a cruel pettiness.</p><p>“I believe I know where your Papa is,” Toadstool sighed out. She was so used to withholding information from others, <em>especially</em> ones so closely tied to the King of Crime, but the effects were nearly immediate.</p><p>Bowser Jr. clambered out of his Clown Car faster than a Piranha Creeper could nibble at a tasty snack. “H-huh?! You really know where my Papa is?!” His eyes were still wet, but that didn’t seem to matter to him anymore.</p><p>“I can’t be 100% sure, but—”</p><p>“Tell me! Tell me where he is right now!” Bowser Jr. sharpened his claws and readied his fire breath. “Or else!”</p><p>Toadstool merely sent a glare his way. She had spent too much of her life dealing with unruly citizens, criminals, and generally just jerks. This glare would have sent Bowser himself into his shell, so Jr. practically fell on his back.</p><p>“Er. Um. Sorry, miss,” Bowser Jr. gulped. He put his claws behind his back. “Could you, um, please tell me about my dad?”</p><p>The kid was smarter than he looked, but that was always the case with kids, wasn’t it? Certainly, this kid raised with tons of money and access to all sorts of mechanical marvels and magical instructors was going to be as sharp as a Pokey.</p><p>“I believe he’s trapped in a hotel at the moment.” She knew Bowser Jr. was about to interrupt her again.</p><p>“What?! Where?! Get him out! I’ll do it! How do you know?!”</p><p>Toadstool tried to keep her patience, tried to remind herself she was dealing with a child. Just answer his questions one at a time. He needed to hear this.</p><p>“A new hotel opened up over on Diamond Street about a week ago. Wario is the owner and he invited every big name he could think of to stay there. Mine included.” Bowser Jr. was about to interrupt again, but Toadstool merely held her hand up to stop him. “I didn’t have time to stay, but I knew that your dad would be there, along with all sorts of other…” She avoided using the word ‘villains.’ “Characters.”</p><p>Toadstool went on. “So, I sent my Captain to stay in my place. However, she and everyone else in the Hotel, including your father, haven’t been seen since. Some kind of defensive mechanism has gone off and the hotel is covered from head to toe in unbreakable metal and a magical forcefield that keeps anything and everything from coming near.”</p><p>She watched as hope rose and died with each word she said in Bowser Jr.’s eyes. He waited until she was finished speaking before saying, “Is he alive? Do you know? Is my Papa okay?”</p><p>Toadstool sighed. She didn’t want to lie to anyone anymore. Maybe she should have lied to the kid, but she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, wasn’t sure if he’d figure out she was lying anyway.</p><p>“I don’t know.” A cruel part of her couldn’t help but hope Bowser was dead. It’d save a lot of trouble, but it would make this child cry. “Knowing Bowser, I’m sure he’s doing fine. An ocean of lava can’t even kill your old man.”</p><p>Bowser Jr.’s eyes instantly lit up, tears vanishing. Maybe this was the right thing to do. “Yeah! My Papa is the best!”</p><p>“That’s debatable, but I’ll let you win this round for now.” She smiled and after so long, it felt real. “I have officers stationed around the hotel, they’ll let me know the second that it opens back up or the moment they find a way in.”</p><p>Bowser Jr. gulped. “W-will you tell me when they find my Papa, too!?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Promise?!”</p><p>She sighed. “I promise.”</p><p>Bowser Jr. mimicked her sigh. He sat down next to her, finally completely out of his trashed Clown Car and onto the ruined carpet. He looked out into the debris, the Yoshi eggs, the scorch marks, the broken glass, and the cheesy lava that had cooled into a dirty brown.</p><p>“I guess that’s one thing to be hopeful for.” He looked down at the ground, at his bib, (or as he would call it, his cool neckerchief with the best art!) and said, “What do I do now, though? I couldn’t handle the pressure...”</p><p>Maybe this was the old Toadstool talking, maybe this was devious of her, but she figured she could jump on two Goombas with one leap if she said this: “Why don’t you close the Castle till your dad comes back?”</p><p>Bowser Jr. glared Spineys at her. “Oh, you’d like that, huh!?”</p><p>He really was smarter than she gave him credit for. Maybe even smarter than his dad. “I’ll admit, it’s something I want.” She shrugged. “But it would make things easier for you, too. If you promise to stay closed while your Papa’s away, I promise I’ll let my officers help you repair the Castle. Somewhat.”</p><p>“Only the outside stuff! Like the slots and tables and junk!” Bowser Jr. jumped up to his feet but still had to glare up at Peach. He pointed directly at her face. “You can’t go anywhere near anything that’s behind a locked door! And no beating up the Koopalings for the key!”</p><p>Toadstool sighed. Would have been nice. “You drive a hard bargain, but I’ll agree to that. When all this is done, though, expect Bowser to see a hefty fine for all of our work.”</p><p>“Fine!” Bowser Jr. shouted. “You better not betray me! I won’t betray you!”</p><p>Believing Bowser of all people wouldn’t betray you was like believing a Chain Chomp wouldn’t chomp you. But this was Bowser Jr.</p><p>“Let’s shake on it then, hm?” Toadstool offered her hand.</p><p>Bowser Jr. froze. His eyes stared at her hand, gears going overdrive in his stressed little head. After a moment he slammed his claw into hers, nearly knocking Toadstool off balance and said, “You’ve got yourself a deal! Gahaha!”</p><p>For the first time in a long time, the two of them felt what appeared to be hope swelling in their chests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I truly appreciate kudos and sweet comments!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/Taco_Night_">If you're 18+ you can find me on Twitter! </a> I occasionally take requests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>